Viven and the Seven Dwarfs
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: Viven (Male!Vivi) is sent away when he was a baby to live with the Seven Dwarfs (Crew members). Trouble brewing at the castle, and only one can save Viven, a Princess, Luka (Fem!Luffy). This is my version of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, with lots of genderbending, not going to story (it's mixed with other tales wasn't intended) Fem!Luffy Male!Vivi Male!Robin Fem!LuffyxMale!Vivi
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to write a Male!Vivi and Fem!Luffy, leaving me with Snow White. All of the crew are dwarf, except Nami who might appear later, and Robin is also a male. Vivi will play Male!Snow-White while Luffy is the Fem!Prince, I know this doesn't make sense...**

**So this is my version of Snow White that doesn't follow the actual story. **

Igaram knocked on the door, leaving a basket on their doorstep as he left. He hide behind one of the trees surrounding the house, waiting till they opened the door to find the basket.

"Who there? If you try anyone, I got 8,000 man army in here!" shouted a dwarf when he opened the door. No one was around, he searched the forest but he didn't see anyone.

"Who there?" asked Brook.

"What's that?" asked Chopper as he pointed to the basket on the ground.

Usopp, the first dwarf, leaned down and uncovered the basket. Inside was a baby! A baby boy with blue hair. "It's a baby!" reported Usopp.

"Why would a baby be at our doorstep? And why couldn't the baby be a girl!" asked Sanji. This house was full of shitty man, why couldn't there at least one girl!

"Wait, there a note," Chopper said as he picked up the letter. "Dear Seven Dwarfs, Please take care of this child, keep him away from sight. His name is Viven Nefertari, the heir to the throne, please take care of him. Signed by Mr. Eight"

"A heir to the throne!" said Brook.

"Viven Nefertari..." started Usopp.

"Seems like trouble's brewing at the castle," said Robin, he pushed past them and picked up the basket, "Guess we're keeping him."

Igaram smiled, finally he knew the prince would be in the right hands. "But I must get back to the castle before I get caught..." he said. He took off in the direction of the castle.

"So now we have to care for a baby," said Zoro as he sat in his chair. "Does anyone know how too?"

"Robin?" asked Franky.

Robin shook his head 'no'.

"Sanji?"

"Why would I ever take care of another 'man'!" thundered Sanji.

"Guess Curly-brow out," said Zoro. "Usopp? Chopper?"

Both of them shook their heads.

"So nobody knows..." said Franky.

"Too bad there isn't a woman here," said Usopp.

"Yes, a fine woman, a lovely figure, and nice..."Sanji was drooling at his image of a 'fine woman'.

"And some nice panties," suggested Brook, his mouth was also drooling.

"Stop dreaming, no woman would dare step foot in this part of the woods," said Zoro.

Sanji stood up and declared, "Then let's move!"

"We don't have the money," said Usopp.

"I don't want to leave our home," said Chopper whined.

"You don't have too, we can't anyways," said Robin. "Franky, could you build us a crib, highchair, and other necessaries for a baby."

"I'll build the SUPERR AWESOME CRIB EVER!" Franky declared as he picked up his tool belt.

"Do you need some help?" offered Usopp.

"Sure, Usopp-san," said Franky as he left the small structure, Usopp soon followed.

And so begins the life of Viven Nefertari with the seven dwarfs...

* * *

Igaram cracked the door opened to the castle. He turned his head and looked across the hallways for a oncoming messenger or servant, there was none in sight. He sighed and walked inside the door, wiping the sweat from his trip off his face.

"THE PRINCE IS MISSING! ALL THE GUARDS! ALERT THE KING! THE HEIR IS MISSING" screamed a servant running down the north hallway. When he came in reach of Igaram and grabbed his jacket, shaking him. "What are you doing standing there?! THE PRINCE IS MISSING!"

"Calm down Pell, I'm sure we can find him," Igaram said with a fake smile.

Pell looked at him as if he was crazy, "How am I suppose to calm down when the Prince is missing?!"

"Just relax, where was he last seen?"

"In the nursery, your wife and Maidy hasn't seen him since lunch!"

"Okay, I will go search the south towers."

"You do that, alert everyone to search!"

Igaram walked off, in the other direction of Pell, and hide behind the corner. Sweat was running off his face for lying, his napkin couldn't wipe all of it away he had to use the inside of his jacket. He started walking wards the south tower, making a good scene of searching for the 'missing' Prince. His search was interrupted when Crocodile walked in the room. "What's going on?" he asked Igaram.

Igaram leaned his head down, avoiding his eyes. "The Prince is missing, Lord Crocodile."

Crocodile stitch his face, a small smile taken place on his face. "Oh my, that's _terrible_! Poor _Prince._.." Crocodile said with fake concerned. He said it like the Prince was already dead, with no chance of resurfacing.

When Crocodile turned to leave, Igaram gave him a hateful look. He knew of Crocodile's plans on the fair Prince, and knew he was pleased about the disappearance of Viven. "What are you doing there standing! Shouldn't you be searching?" asked Crocodile with a mocking tone.

"Oh yes, my Lord" Igaram called back, and went back to 'searching'.

"Despicable!" Igaram muttered under his breath as soon as the footsteps faded away. "Causing King Cobra all of this trouble, his own brother! Attempting to kill his own nephew..."

"I just hope Prince Viven will be fine, the dwarfs are strong folk, and the only ones Viven could be left with during this declining ruled..." He said as he moped the dust from the trunks in the South Tower.

**So how was this? Please give me some feedback on how I'm doing. Are the characters IC? Please leave suggestion and reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I just read the first part, and it's kinda sounding like Lion King (Scar is Crocodile and Samba is Viven, and so on). Thanks for the reviews, they are very nice to read :)  
**

There was once a house full of dwarfs and one baby. But over the years, they grew older and their baby grew up. The baby was very different from the rest of the dwarfs, one thing was he was a normal human, not a dwarf. Second thing was, he was the heir to the throne, taken care of by the dwarfs because of a flavor, and his hair was unusual blue.

This human was Viven and he never thought much on the lines of being different. He knew he wasn't related to anyone in the house, he never seen another human before, and the dwarfs are being nice by letting him live. To repay them for their kind deed of raising him, he would do chores around the house, helping as much as he could. Robin would tell him that he doesn't have to go all out, but he wants too. The others don't mind since it's been a while since the house been clean.

Viven was doing a chore, cleaning their clothes, in the garden. The animals surrounded him, and he would sing; this was the only contact he have with others outside of the house. "Hello there, Carue, how are you today?"

"Quack, quack" the duck said, nipping at Viven's shorts. The duck very much wanted to play with him.

"I'm afraid I can't play with you right now," Viven said gently. He was busy getting the water from the well to pay attention to Carue.

"QUACK!" Carue quacked, his bill turning into a pout. He left Viven at the well and went searching for something to do, anything to do... He waddled up the hill where he heard noises.

"Hancock should been here..." said a girl's voice. "I wonder what she..." Her voice trailed off into the wind.

Carue ducked (pun intended) behind a bush, peeping on the girl. The girl had long black hair, unruly, and simple villager's clothes. Carue had a evil aura around him, maybe messing with this girl would be fun since Viven's busy. He lowered his head and turned around. He faced backwards to see if the girl could see him.

"Quack!" he said, his tongue was out. Luka, the girl, spotted him as he shook his butt in the air, mocking her. "Quack quack!"

Luka stomach growled, her face lighten up, it was time for lunch. Carue ran when he heard that sound, Luka was chasing him. This was more than he bargained for.

"Come here, ostrich! I'm not going to hurt ya, just want a bite" Luka yelled at him.

Now this game wasn't as much fun as Carue first thought, since his life was on the line. He had to get to cover, somewhere to protect him from the hungry girl. A light bulb lit up over Carue's head, he knew what to do.

Carue started running back to the well, hoping his busy-friend was still there. "QUACK! QUACK!" He shouted when Viven came into view.

Viven looked up from his chore, surprised by the sight. There was another human, the first one he seen, chasing his beloved animal friend. The human was a black-haired lady, rumbles came from her stomach.

"COME BACK HERE OSTICHY! HOW DO YOU TASTE?!" The girl screamed at the poor, evil duck.

As Carue came to Viven, he stepped behind him, hiding from the girl. "What are you trying to do?!" Viven asked her.

"Eat him, come on he's right between ya."

"He's my friend! Not food!"

*"That's like a shark saying fish is their friend," Luka joked.

"He's been with me since I could remember!" argued Viven. "He's my friend, so please stop chasing him for his dear life."

"Okay, okay...who're ya?" Luka asked after a moment of thinking. "I'm Monkey D. Luka!"

"I'm Viven," Viven replied, he didn't know his last name so he kept to that.

"LADY! LUKA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" shouted Hancock so probably just gotten on top of the hill. "COME ON IT'S TIME TO GO!"

Luka turned her body around, a smile planted on her face. "HANCOCK! I BEEN WAITING FOR YA!" She started running up the hill, but after a moment of thinking she turned her head and said goodbye to Viven.

"BYE, LUKA-SAN!" Viven called back.

XXX

Viven walked inside the small house with a pile of clothes. It was so high he couldn't see the objects in front of him.

"Let me help, Viven-bro," Franky said, offering his hand to take half of the pile.

Viven was grateful for his help. "Thanks, Franky-san."

"No problem, bro" he said back.

Each of them walked into the next room, the living room. Viven sat her pile of clothes on the chair, Franky sat his next to it.

"How was your day, Viven-san?" asked Robin. He was reading a book when Viven walked in. RObin was sitting in a big red chair by the fire pit, a large, yellowed book was in his hands, it might have been older than everyone in the house put together.

"It was good, I was able to get the clothes done faster since it was great weather today. I also met a..."

"What did you met?" asked Chopper as he walked into the room. Soon others followed him.

"Who did you met?" asked Brook, not letting him answer the first question.

Viven sat down in a chair, "I met another human, a girl."

"A GIRL! She must be an angel! From the heavens!" cooed Sanji, who was holding his chest.

"Did you sneak a peek at her panties?" asked Brook, he took a slip of his tea.

Viven blushed, "No, no, no, I would never."

"Why would she be in these woods?" asked Usopp. "It sounds like a trap..."

"I guess she's been waiting for a...Hancock I believe. She was chasing after Carue."

"Hancock? I believe I heard that name before, what was the other girl's?" Robin asked as he leaned up in his seat.

"It must be another ANGEL!" declared Sanji.

"Um, she said it was Monkey D. Luka," Viven replied, a finger was placed at his forehead as he remembered.

All of the dwarfs gasped, leaving Viven to look confused.

"Did you tell her your name?" asked Zoro.

"Yes, I-"

Zoro swore, making Viven more confused.

"Don't worry, maybe she wasn't here for that?" suggested Chopper.

"We all are going to die! Run for cover!" screamed Usopp, sweat was flowing down his face.

"This is so not super!" complained Franky.

"Just relaxed, she probably doesn't even know," said Brook, who was the second calmest in the room.

"Yes, Brook you could be right. They would have came by now..." said Robin.

All of the dwarfs stopped to listen to Robin.

"What are you talking about?" asked confused Viven.

"WE ARE TALKING ABOUT YO-" Usopp started by Zoro cut him off.

"Shouldn't we tell him, he's old enough." said Chopper.

"Yes, you are right, maybe it is time for him to know," said Robin.

"Me to know what?" questioned Viven.

"You know you ain't related to anyone in this house," said Brook.

"But we are close like a family!" said Chopper.

"Yes, I do know that," said Viven.

"Stop being around the bush! Viven, you're the heir the throne!" complained Zoro.

"Heir?"

"Yes, Viven-san. You're related to King Cobra Nefertari," said Robin.

"But there was super trouble at the castle," started Franky.

"And someone left you here at our doorstep," completed Sanji. "Leaving your butt in our hands," disgusted was in his voice as he remember taking care of another man. The diapers, throw up, crying...

"So I'm the Prince?" questioned Viven, he was looking more and more confused than ever.

"Yup, but everyone thinks you're dead, or missing for forever," said Usopp.

"And we were trusted to keep you safe," said Chopper.

"Out of sight," said Zoro.

"So I wasn't suppose to tell anyone since they all think I'm dead?" asked Viven. He was trying to get the hang of the matter. First they were frighten of the news of talking to Luka, now they are telling him about his birthright.

"Yup" agreed Usopp and Chopper.

"That's what we been keeping from you,"said Sanji.

"Why do they think I'm dead?" asked Viven.

"Well you went missing from the castle, and appeared at our house. No one knew where you were, so they thought that you been dead for years," said Robin.

"Why am I here? Not at the castle?"

"That part wasn't given to us," said Brook. "Someone left a note, signed by Mr. Eight. We would ask you who's Mr. Eight, you were just a baby at the time," said Brook.

"That's all the information we have," said Usopp.

Viven leaned his head down, holding it with both hands. This was too much for him to take, how was he suppose to believe all of these things; but he did trust his caretakers, they been here for him while they could dump her into the forest leaving him to fight for himself.

**The meeting of Luka! I think the characters were a bit OCC, but I'll let you be the judge of that. Please leave feedback on how I'm doing, or a review. **

*** Talking about Finding Nemo ("Fish are friends...")**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know Hancock is OOC in this, I always wanted to write her serving someone else, instead of her being the Queen.  
**

"Who was you talking to, Lady Luka?" asked Hancock as she rested her hands on her lap.

Her lady sat across from her, both of them were sitting in a carriage going to the castle to visit the sickly King. Her head was perked up, and looked out the window as if to see the boy she met running behind the carriage, she sighed when she didn't she him. "I think his name was...Viven!"

"VIVEN?!" gasped Hancock as she raised a silk cloth to her mouth. Her reaction was as if she seen a ghost, "My Lady, you surely it wasn't Viven."

Luka looked up into Hancock's eyes, "I mean it, Hammock. I seen him and he said his name was Viven!"

"No, no, Lady Luka, I believe you're mistaken. He was declared dead a decade ago, no one could find him."

"So he was a ghost? But Hancock, he was defending a duck! It was touching him! He wasn't dead!"

Hancock sighed, it was hard to get anything through her Lady's head, let alone changing her mind. But she still fought with her Master over the matter of Viven being alive or not, causing Viven (at the Dwarf's house) sneeze his guts off.

XXX

They soon came to the castle of Cobra's. Luka looked up, adventure of wandering the halls and finding secret passages fled her mind. All of the traps within the olden castle, the mazes and treasure; it wasn't like she needed any treasure, but she thought about the journey to finding the treasure, not the treasure it self.

"Hello my La-" Crocodile was cut off by his greeting when shouts came out of the carriage.

"LADY! VIVEN IS PROVEN DEAD!" Hancock shouted at her Lady.

Now Hancock wasn't leaving till Luka declared Viven's death, saying her sighting was her imagination. Thoughts of Viven began filling Luka's head again, the adventures of the castle was gone as Viven took place. "I seen him, Hancock! He was talking and in flesh! He took my food away from me!" Luka said, saying her side of th 'ghost' story.

Crocodile looked at the both of them, thoughts the ended years ago popped up into his mind. He tighten his fist and stayed calm, he would have to go searching for the dead body later, after Lady Luka visit was on it's way.

Hancock slowly gotten out of the carriage, her face turning bright red when she saw Crocodile. "I'm sorry about speaking of the heir's death," she pleaded to him.

"It happen many years ago, so there isn't nothing to fear," Crocodile said.

"It was just my Lady was imaging the Heir protecting a duck, I told her it was foolish thinking. Why would a prince who long been dead be in the middle of a forest?" Hancock stated, ignoring the looks Luka shoot her way.

"I DID SEE HIM! He was this tall," Luka raised her hand about four inches from her height, "and he had long blue hair!"

"You're hungry, hadn't drunk water for a while, my Lady, it was a illusion played by your mind!"

"Please, I'm sure Lady Luka has her reasons, so why don't we tour the castle?" Crocodile asked in his best tone. "Pell will lead the way," he gestured to the man who heard everything.

XXX

Crocodile walked into his room, slamming the door shut. All of his plans were ruin! All of these years acting, all to waste! Why was that little snot nose brat still alive?

He threw something form his closet, he was searching for the one thing that could turn the events around, if he payed. His hands felt everything within the closet, it was lift resting on a handheld mirror. He lifted it from the pouch it was conceal in, a couple of pieces of dust floated onto the mirror. He wiped them off with a part of his robe, a face appeared within the mirror. This was like a genie lamp, of course it was a mirror and the magical being kept inside the mirror.

The face was smooth, his brown iris shined, and his mouth was curved as if he was expecting something. "Who called me?"

"Lord Crocodile, brother to King Cobra," he answered.

The smiled curved a bit more, "Being a brother to a king causes lots of problems, doesn't it? Maybe this could be your wish?"

Crocodile chuckled, getting this mirror cost him a lot, since the magical being took payments for the whatever the owner wanted; and the price of actually getting the mirror took a great sum of the castle's treasury, which he made a good excuse for in his brother's name. "I'm in a fine position right now, but a small problem has occur though..."

The man inside of the mirror laughed, "I'm assuming this is your wish?"

"Yes, you assumed right."

"Does this small problem included the King's blood and Heir?"

"Exactly!"

"Hm... What will be my payment?"

"What would you want?"

"I think you already know that," the man was smiling as he chuckled.

"I guess I do know," Crocodile replied.

What would be the payment of this wicked deal? Maybe you will find out next time...

**The face in the mirror kinda links to Nami, not that I want her evil but she goes well with the payment part. This chapter kinda have OOC-ness, plus it was short. I'm going to update this on Fridays, since I feel so fancy in doing so. Thanks for waiting and please review and suggestion. Tell me how I'm doing.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**_*kusojijii is old fart/Unpleasant old man. _**

**chubbysquirrel132, you're right, and I didn't even tried to make it that way. I just couldn't find a good way to add Crocodile in, since I couldn't make him Queen! I would feel bad for King Cobra. And the idea of making him as Brother was better since that's what King brothers do, tried to kill them, like in Loin King.  
**

**Kei-kei Yuki, thanks for the review :) I'll keep going of course.**

Luka walked into the room, followed by Pell and Hancock; who stopped talking about the heir since she was in the space of his relatives. Luka was grateful for her servant's silence, even if it was herself spouting the so called nonsense.

The room was bare, except for the bed in the middle with an aged man in it. The aged man looked up to his guests and smiled, Luka smiled back while the other two bowed; she wasn't the type for thinking about positions in the world, some had meat, some didn't, that's all she cared about in ruling of the classes in society. "It's a fine day for seeing you, Princess Luka," Cobra said, using Luka's official title; he coughed at the end. Pell was to his side within seconds, holding the man up to breath air.

"Yup! It's great to be here, it's been a while since I last here," said Luka as she searched the room for any secret passages, none was found in her small search.

Cobra laughed, "My dear, I'm pretty sure you found all of the tricks and traps in my castle. Most of them, I and my staff, didn't even know of."

"There might be more, you never know! I still haven't found one to the food cellar"

"If that were to happen then the whole castle would be starving," Cobra said. "Here, come closer." He reached his hand out to gesture for Luka to walk over there, which she did. "My my, you remind me much of my late wife, so much..."

"I do? I thought she had blue hair," Luka said as she made a questioning look.

"Of course she did! But you have her sharp features in your face, a bust that comparable to Rosaline's." Cobra said, using the name of his late wife. Instead of sadness showed on his aged face, he looked happy. He was soon to see her again, in the heavens.

"My king! That's-" said Pell.

"Perverted old king," muttered Hancock.

"Shishishi..." was Luka's reaction as she was use to his treatment.

Cobra coughed again, split came out of his mouth and sweat was forming at his brows. Pell was at his side within seconds, Hancock held her mouth for saying such a rude thing to a dying man.

Luka watched, concerned was on her face, and she left the room. She knew what she had to do. Cobra was dying, and she knew of something that would make him glad... She has to find him again, it was simple as that.

XXX

"Now, where was he last spotted? Lad-Luka has spotted the rotten prince in the forest, but where?" Crocodile asked to himself. He couldn't go back being *A monkey's uncle' not when he was so far in his plans. He picked up the mirror, "Magic Mirror, awaken you cheapskate!"

"My, my, someone awaken on the wrong side of the bed," yawned the magical being. "What may you want this time?"

"Where? Oh, where is the prince? The highest of them all?"

"Over the seven jeweled hills, beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the seven dwarfs, dwells Viven Nefertari, the highest of them all."

XXX

Later that night, Crocodile went down to one of his own rooms, his secret room of course. The walls were lined up with bottles, ingredients, and other unknown items. This was his magic room, a place where he stored most of his magic.

"Now, a formula to transform my highness into ugliness, change my kingly raiment to a peddler's cloak. Desert sand to make me old. To shroud my clothes, the black of night. To age my voice, an old *kusojijii's cackle. To whiten my hair, a dust of bones. A blast of wind, to fan my hate! A thunderbolt, to mix it well. Now, begin thy magic spell." Crocodile said out loud, mixing ingredients of these nature into a pot. Much like the magical being mirror, he done lots of business in the magic world.

"When he breaks the tender peel, to taste the apple in my hand, his breath will still, his blood congeal. Then I'll be highest in the land!" Crocodile laughed at his genius plan, a plan to sentence the missing prince to death, with the help from the mirror. "But wait! There may be an antidote. Nothing must be overlooked." Fuck, he thought. Nothing in the magic world were lasting, there are always undone to be done.

He flipped paged in a book where the spell came from. The book was brought by the mirror, the deal he made with it. "Ah! Here it is!" He starts reading the antidote out loud, "The Victim of the Sleeping Death can be revived only by Love's First Kiss."

"Love's First Kiss." Crocodile slammed the book shut. "Bah! No fear of that. The dwarfs will think he's dead. He's been out of sight for years, no one will come to his recuse! He'll be buried alive! And the throne will be mine!"

XXX

"So, may I ask about the meeting of Lady Luka?" asked Usopp as he sat beside Viven. "You know, about the meeting from the other day."

"Ask away," was Viven's answer. He sat up, paying attention to the words coming from Usopp's mouth.

"Is she as dumb as people say?"

"Dumb? She...wasn't as quick in the mind as others..." Viven answered since he couldn't said something as rude as that. He remember the way she chased the duck...

"Is she fragile and beautiful?" asked Robin. Out of all of his books, none of them told about the the Princess herself, like how she looked like.

"Of course she is! She's the angel from Mother Earth!" Sanji said without seeing the Lady herself.

"Is she skinny? Tall?" asked Brook. "Her panties white? Red? Blue? Green? Purple? Yellow? Orange? Pot a Dots?" This just made Viven blushed in a shade of red.

Chopper looked around, why were panties important? And why color? None of it made sense to the small dwarf so he asked his own question. "What was she like?" he asked, a question that no one else dared to ask.

"There's no one like her around," Viven answered dreamily as he thought about the actions that played out that day.

That answer made more questions pop up, but Zoro had to said something. "You're in love with the damn girl, ain't ya?"

Viven looked away, causing the others to laugh at his reaction.

"You didn't kiss her, did you?" teased Franky.

"Is she already your girlfriend?" asked Usopp. He was smirking, this was the best time to tease the younger member in the group.

"You better treat her good, ladies were born to be treated!~" cooed Sanji.

"Looks like Viven-san found a lady, I mean a Princess on that matter," said Brook as he hummed.

All of these comments made Viven uncomfortable, a slight blushed appeared on his cheeks; and this was something the Dwarfs wouldn't forget...

**Awe, I hope I added enough Fluffy moments and humor since this story is starting to lack it. I tried adding much from the original story, Snow White, into this since the story was leading away. Hope I kept the characters in characters, I tried to balance the dialogue between them. Please leave reviews and suggestions, and see ya next Friday!**

***That Scar's answer when Samba asked him 'Hey Uncle Scar, when I'm King, what'll that make you?' I just searched for some quotes, and I'm loving Rafiki and his wise words!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Viven looks at the clock and gasp, "It´s getting late, you have to go to work, and I still have a lot of things to do!" He was in the middle of organizing Robin's books, which were all over the house.

Each Dwarf took off, "So beware of strangers!" Zoro warned.

Usopp being the last to leave. "Don´t forget to lock the door."

"Of course I won't forget. I will not open the door to anybody, just the Dwarfs!"

"Oh, and could you... clean my workspace for me?" Usopp asked, hopeful.

"Yes, yes I will," Viven said with a smile. He placed the books in his hands on a counter as Usopp closed the door.

"HEY! Don't leave me behind!" Viven could hear Usopp yelling at the others outside.

"Not my fault you take forever," complained Sanji.

And soon a chorus, very bad, started. Robin was leading the group with his sweet voice. _"Heigh ho, heigh ho! It's off to work we go!"_

XXX

Lady Luka walked by the well, and paced in front of it. "I'm sure this was the well...where is he?" she questioned herself. She looked up in the sky, it was getting late, the people at the castle would be worried about her, but she still a mission to complete...Finding the Ghost of Viven.

She sighed and started walking in the opposite direction of the well, aiming back to the hill that she first sighted her meal. That's when she started hearing noises that sounded like an old man's voice.

"One bite, one dreadful sleep. No cure, just an average kiss. One place, that will soon be mine."

"Who's that?" wondered Luka, but as soon as she peeked through the bushes, the person already left. She just push it out of her mind and went back to looking for the blue-haired fellow and it was starting to make her hungry. Maybe she might sight the duck again.

XXX

After storing most of the books, since Robin always seems to hide them in unusual places, Viven popped down on the couch. He looked at the clock and sighed, the Dwarfs would be home within a hour and he wasn't done with the chores. He still had to wash the dishes from this morning, or Sanji would have a fit, clean Usopp's workplace or he would be disappointed, plus Robin still has hidden books around this cottage.

He got up from his seat and started into the kitchen, if he could only finish one chore before the Dwarfs get back; he rather had the dishes done before Sanji starts ranting about getting a woman instead of him. Course afterwards, Sanji didn't mean any harm, he just expects a clean kitchen and Viven was the one who volunteer to clean it. So he went into the kitchen, his favorite duck was sitting in the window, waiting for Viven to play.

"I'm sorry, I still have chores to be done," said Viven as he watched the duck's face.

The Duck quacked and went back to sitting on the window, waiting for him to get done.

He sighed, this duck had a stone-head, and went to the sink to start washing and cleaning the dishes. Nine plates, eight for the people living in the house, and one extra for animals who always seem to follow Viven, like this duck.

"Apples for sale! Apples for sale! You will not find these red and delicious apples in any other forest!" a voice shouted.

_"Now, who would be in the middle of a forest? I know the Dwarfs left...maybe Lady Luka, no that's a man's voice._" thought Viven. He looked out of the window, his eyes sighted on the old man in black robes. He looked fragile, his skin was crawling off of his body, his nose was like a shout and pointy, his eyes huge like an old crooks.

"You won't find apples like these anywhere else!" called the man's voice again. He turned around and looked at Viven, a smile appeared on his face. He starts marching to Viven, holding out a apple, but he starts choking and he soon falls on the ground.

"Oh no!" yelped Viven, he runs out the door to help this old man. As soon as he gets over there, he picks the body up.

"My, my, since a nice gentleman... it's okay, all I need is some water..." said the man.

Viven picked his light body up, and carried inside of the house, placing the body on the couch. He goes back into the kitchen, getting a glass of water for the fragile man.

The man takes the cup out of his hand, taking a slip of the cold water. "Since you are being so kind to me… I will give you the most beautiful and sweetest apple I have. Free of charge!" He looks inside of his basket, picking up a simple red colored apple from the top, Viven takes it from his hand and smells it.

"Oh, it smells so good!"

"Eat it… it's delicious!"

"Thank you." Viven says, and takes a bite from the red apple within his face. "Oh, I feel strange." He starts panting for air, gasping.

"His breath will still. His blood congeal," the man mumble, making it sound... Crocodile's voice.

Viven dropped to the floor, the apple still inside of her hand, her eyes opened with terror.

"Now I'll be King of this land!" Crocodile yells, laughing at his nephew's misfortune.

He steps out of the cottage, leaving the body behind on the floor.

XXX

"Why is the door open?" asked Franky as he walked inside of the house.

"I told him to lock it! He forgot!" said Usopp as he crossed his arms. He enters behind Franky, and his workspace wasn't clean either, "He didn't clean it..."

"What's with that duck? Why is he always here?!" complained Sanji. The duck wasn't acting normal, he was pecking at Sanji's black suit.

"Look, Viven is lying on the floor!" gasped Brook as he pointed to the body on the floor.

"What happened here?" questioned Robin.

Chopper and others kneel on the floor, looking at his body. _"_Wake-up!" yelped Chopper, he tried to shake the body. "She's isn't responding!"

"Is he died?" questioned Sanji.

"We wasn't watching him..." grunted Zoro. "We were suppose to keep him out of sight, and now look at him! He's died!"

Chopper and Usopp turned on Zoro, "How can you say that!/Stone-hearted!"

"It's our fault," said Sanji

"What are we going to do?" asked Franky.

"Let´s cry," said Usopp.

"Yes, in these cases we are supposed to cry," said Robin.

"It´s true, let´s cry!" said Brook, who was already crying.

"Viven-bro!" cried Franky.

**I'm really having a hard time piecing together the ending...**

**Please review and suggest. **


	6. Chapter 6

Crocodile laughed, this time he was sure that the boy was dead; the boy who almost caused all of his planning to go to waste. He was dead and soon his father would join. Now it will be his time to rule, his time to change this country for the...worst. Everything will be in his power, in his name; he wasn't a bystander who happens to be the king's brother, no, he's going to be the ruler.

Everything was within his grasp, anything was in place. It was like pieces of chess, and everything was laid out in his favor, nothing out of place.

He smirked, this was to easy, he should have done it earlier.

Now this was the hardest part of this plan, hiding his joy from the scum in the castle. No one knew of his visit to the prince, everyone thought he was long dead since he been missing from the castle for years; a true blessing for Crocodile till Lady Luka sighted the Prince. At least that loose end has been...reasoned with. There were no more loose ends to deal with, everything was in place, and the only thing to do is act and wait. Act like he hasn't killed one of the highest people in this kingdom, and pretend to be the helpful brother who stands on the sidelines, the role he has the most hatred of. Wait for his brother to laid to rest, the Lady Luka to begone and forget about her sighting, and to be throne King of this lousy piece of land.

Crocodile changed his face, turning back to his usual wear, and his normal appearance. It would be strange to walk into the castle that will become his, if he looked like a old crook.

As soon as he opened the Grand Doors, he heard yelling. The words used made him stop in his tracks, maybe things weren't easy as they seemed since he miscalculated a minor piece in his plan.

"MY LADY! MY LADY'S MISSING!" scream a craze Boa who was rushing pass the servants.

Lady Luka was missing...and she was the one to find the Prince...

'FUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKK!' thought Crocodile as he raced out of the castle to the place he just came from.

XXX

All seven Dwarfs surrounded a coffin. The coffin itself was fascistic! It's edges were gold, a bright shiny metal that pieced the glass together. The piece by the head was indented, creating shapes like animals and his name.

"We failed Mr. Eight," remarked Zoro.

"Viven died and that's all you can think about?!" yelled Chopper and Usopp, the two most compassionate out of the dwarfs.

"He warned us to watch the Prince, and we let him out of our sight, now he's dead." Zoro defended his earlier statement.

"It took 18 years to happen, making us careless since nothing like this happened before," said Sanji as he took a smoke of his cigarette. He let the ash fall on the ground, not caring as of this moment.

"18 years, and we raised him," said Franky with a nostalgic tone.

"All of those years we protected him, but now he's gone..." Brook said.

Robin stood in the back of the group, not saying a single thing. He was the one who let the child live with him, and now it's his fault that the Prince died. He was filled with guilt of not being there, dread for having him gone.

Viven, he was like a child, all of their sons wrap up into one, or a other family member. Sanji wouldn't admit it, but he did tried to play daddy once, for the wrong reasons. He would watch Viven and head to the marketplace. The females were attracted to him, called him a sexy single father, but it ended since Sanji had to leave. Those were good memories...

Chopper and Usopp were probably the saddest out of the group, since they were the youngest and the childish. They were his playmates were the blue-haired boy was just a baby. They all would play together, teach him, and tell him stories.

Robin was his teacher, and probably his father figure since he was the most mature out of the group.

XXX

"Why do I keep sneezing?" Luka asked the wind. It was her fourth time sneezing and it was starting to get on her nerves.

**Okay, all there any other loose ends I didn't talk about? I'm trying to get it all tied together before I write the last chapter, yes it's ending soon. I was going to write the ending in this chapter, but I feel all...you know how you get when you're like five and people started talking about boys and kisses? That's how I feel since next chapter is the kiss and I never really wrote about a kiss, it feels all weird. Please review and give any feedback.**

**I'm updating this early since I didn't update last week...sorry but I totally forgot about this story (I keep starting too many stories for my own good_bad thing about that, I can never think of plots so it takes forever). **


	7. Chapter 7

Luka pushed the bush out of the way. She loved adventures but she had a nagging voice in the back of her head. The voice was from earlier, a old man's voice. His words were being repeated in the back of her head, but she didn't know the meaning of the words. No matter how hard she tried, the words made no sense to her. She just felt that those words would be important later on, that she needed to remember these words or else. Why were these words important?

She shook her head, it was fuming from the amount of thinking she's been doing. She needed to focus on her mission, to find the Viven, the wondering boy by the well, and also the missing Prince who's related to the King. King Cobra, he was getting too old and sick for his position, but Luka felt he needed to see his son one last time. It was for closure, for the King and the servants of the castle who blamed themselves for the missing Prince. For the people outside of the castle, they felt hopeless with the King dying and they couldn't do nothing about it. And to find the Prince because he still owes Luka a duck.

The Prince, he was needed in the Kingdom. So many things were happening and the people needed to put their hopes on someone to rule. Crocodile, Luka grunted, was someone she didn't like. Every time he was around, it was as if he was wishing time would go faster. He would click his fingers on his cane, on Cobra's bed, or somewhere else. Each time his finger touch the surface, Luka directed her attention to him. She just didn't like him from the first time they met, he was worst than her grandfather, and it frighten her.

Her skirt ripped from the pieces of wood, she didn't mind; heck, she was about to tear her skirt since it annoys her to death. She never liked a dress, her Grandfather forces her into them, and so does Hancock.

Soon Luka came upon a clearing, which was weird. The surrounding looked normal but she heard noises. They were sounds of crying, of mourning, and it smelled of death. Luka followed the noises, which she came to a smaller clearing with seven short people, she believe these were called Dwarfs. They were circled around a golden coffin, and inside the coffin was a blue-haired boy. His mouth was closed, as of his eyes. He looked like he was sleeping in the glassed coffin, but the noises say otherwise.

XXX

Crocodile started coughing, every cough burned his throat. As the final cough finished, he closed his hand. It felt wet. He looked in his hand and it was covered in red, in his blood. He looked at his blood, then a other fit of coughs happened. Each time he coughed, his throat became more and more ratted. He kept coughing till he was throwing up blood. It streamed from his mouth, running a fine line of red at the corners of his mouth.

His eyes narrowed and he knew the caused of this. "DAMN YOU WENCH!" he yelled as his body fell to the ground. His body stayed there, in the same position as his blood made a puddle around his head.

The mirror inside of his pocket glowed and the magical being inside laughed.

XXX

Sanji looked from his cigarette onto the lady who entered the clearing. His breath caught in his mouth, but he didn't dare to say anything. He wasn't in the mood of asking a lady to be his, no, he was mourning a boy who he help raised. He just watched her walk to the coffin. For some reason this lady seemed a bit familar, he just couldn't place it. It was like the name was on the tip of his tongue.

Zoro grunted and looked at the black-haired woman. He knew exactly who she was, she was the same person Viven met. "Lady Luka.." he grunted the name out of his mouth, Sanji looked at him with fiery in his eyes for knowing the name of the sweet lady before him.

Robin stepped up from his position behind the others. He step next to Luka's side as she observed Viven's body, her mouth moved. Robin placed his hand on top of Luka's. "My Lady, he's dead..."

Luka was paying attention to the others. Her mouth was narrowing and opening, she was mumbling words that couldn't be heard. Robin leaned in closer so he could hear her words. She was mumbling, "One bite, one dreadful sleep. No cure, just an average kiss. One place, that will soon be mine."

"What does that mean?" asked Chopper who stepped forward. He had excellent hearing so he heard Luka's words.

Luka looked at the brown dwarf. "I heard it within the forest. It didn't make any sense, but now it does."

"How so?" asked Brook.

"How did he died?" Luka answered the question with another question.

Sanji took his turn to step forward. His smoke within his hand. "We left him in the house, when we came back he was laying on the floor."

"He had a apple in his hand!" added Usopp.

Luka repeated the first phase. "One bite, one dreadful sleep."

"No cure, just an average kiss," added Robin who looked at Luka.

Luka smiled and nodded her head. She looked at each dwarf, none of them wanting to take the job of kissing Viven.

"So you just have to kiss him?" asked Zoro, he wasn't believing this.

"Yes, at least, that's what I think."

Robin had to turn her head, he just remembered something from a previous talk. He was right in saying that Lady Luka was a dimwit.

Franky came forward and opened the glass lid, allowing Luka to kiss the boy.

Brook laughed his usual laugh. "This is so like the Princess and the Frog."

Luka also joined in the laughter till it died down. Each Dwarf was waiting for her, waiting for their Viven to be awaken. So she had no choice but to leaned down into the coffin and press her red lips on the blue-haired boy. It was a very quick kiss, an average kiss, but it was enough to work it's magic on the boy.

His eyeslids were heavy, but he managed to opened them, making the Dwarfs cheer. He stretched his limbs, it felt like he's been in an awful position for hours. As both of his eyes opened, he saw a black-haired girl in muddy clothing. After moments of getting his mind in the right place, he remembered the girl, the one who tried to eat Carue. He smiled, but he had questions. Why was she here? Why were they in the forest? Why was he in a coffin? "What happened?" he asked, his voice was sleepy. That was the only question he manged to ask.

"You died," Brook said plainly as if it was a common occurrence. "You ate a poisoned apple."

"So why am I alive?" Viven asked, none of this was making any sense.

All of the dwarfs looked at Luka, who reached the back of the crowd. "Yo Viven!" she greeted.

Zoro turned his eyes from Luka, and onto to Viven. "She had to kiss you."

Viven blushed and looked away, all of the dwarfs laughed.

"I heard it in the forest, it sounded like a old man," Luka said, her head was tilted as she thought.

"The apple must have been cursed." Robin suggested; it made sense.

**The kiss is out of the way! Now next chapter will really being wrapping everything up, which will be the King and Viven.  
**

**Also Mr. Eight is hidden in the castle, he will make a appearance in the next chapter. Crocodile died because of his deal with Nami, the magical being; he didn't read the fine print and it called for his life. Was this part a bit too much?**

**Please review and rate! **


	8. End

The room was slient as the blue-haired male walked into the room. The King's face went into shock, but it turned into a smile. "Hello my boy, hasn't the years gone by."

"Hello...f-father, I guess it certainly has," Viven replied. His eyes traced the figure on the bed, it was a man, who had some of the face features as him; he was suppose to be his father. The father he hasn't seen in years, the father he never knew he had.

"Come here, my boy! Is it too much to ask for a hug?!" Cobra stated, his fragile arms outstretch as he took his son in. A tear slipped from his eye, he finally gotten to seen his son. "Thank you, Lady Luka. Thanks for bringing me back my boy!"

"Thanks for what? I didn't do anything!" Luka disagreed with his statement.

"You did more than you ever thought about, Luka." He looked back at his son, the grown up version of that missing baby from years ago. "I guessing you've the pleasure of meeting Lady Luka."

Viven laughed, "She tried to eat my duck, then she comes in and kisses me!"

Luka's stomach took that cue as it grumbled. "Duck~" she uttered as drool came out of her mouth. "That's the reason why I found you! Where's the duck?!" she asked in a blunt tone as she searched Viven's body for the duck.

"Huh?" asked Cobra. He looked between the two of them and smiled. "Pell! Get these two some dinner!"

"Yes, Milord!" Pell replied as he left the three.

"Why, ain't you two cute together!" Cobra said looking from his boy and Lady Luka. "You know, my boy, you two were in arrange marriage!"

"Wait, what?! Her?" Viven questioned. He wasn't getting this royally stuff. First he founds out his father is the king, then he met him, and now he founds out he's been engage with this chick.

"Good! Then the duck would be my property!" Luka exclaimed as she hopped over and kissed Viven on the lips, "It's better when you're not dead!" With that she left the room.

"Huh?"

"You'll get use to it! She's just teasing, but I would get her a duck before your friend becomes dinner," Cobra laughed.

The End~!

**I know the ending was sloppy, I couldn't think much of the ending and I suck as marriage scenes. After so long, this is finally finish! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
